battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Wanted Pages
This is a list of pages that BattleBots Wiki needs added. Robots in Bold Font are ones that get priority due to them having multiple appearances or are just notable in some way. Now with added functionality. Click a link to create a page for the bot. Robots that appeared on television - Done! Other notable robots *Anubis *Bear Punch *Bear Tooth *Captain Insane-O *Category 5 *Carnivore *Chunk *Crabmeat *El Cholo *Executioner *Fluffy De Large *Grasshopper *Half Gassed *Incisor *Junior *Pentazmo Destructo *The Prosecutor *Tin Shredder *Triton *Widowmaker *Wrath *UpperCut Robots that entered BattleBots 2009 and 2011 *Agent X *Blue Flame *Breaker Box *Counter Revolution *Deimos Prime *Drumble-B *Emily *Eugene *Hugs & Kisses *Miracle Max *Mudhole Bullfrog *Safety Factor *Stinger: The Killer Bee *SubZero *Suspect Device *The Loach *Tombstone *Vault *VD6.0 *War Fe Every other robot that entered BattleBots *ÆON 00 *Aggravated Assault *Agsma *Air Burial *Annihilator *Annuit Geptus *Archangel *Aries *Armadillo *Avatar *A.W.O.L. *Bad Bone *Bambino *Bang *Batray *B.E.H.E.M.O.T.H. *Black Warrior *Blow Hard *Blue Streak *Bombus Bombus *Booby Trap *Bot 6 *Bot-a-Bing *Botilla the Hun *Bot Mulcher *Bottom Dweller *Botulism *Botulistic *Brain Mold *BumperBawt *Caliban *Can Opener *Centipede *Cerberus *Cereal Box Killer *Chameleon *Cheap Shot *Chimera *Chunky 357 *Claymore *Cold Steel *Count Botula *Critical Condition *Crock *Crouching Puppy, Hidden Kitten *Cyclone *Daisy *Dark Matter *Dark Steel *Death Ram *Deathtrap *Delta II *Destructobot *Deviation Response *DiamondBack *Die Fledermaus *Dispose-All *Doorstop *Doublecross *Double Secret Probation *El Cucuy *Endotherm *EnumScratch *Eric the Red *Evil Con Carne *Exodus 2001 *Eye of the Storm *Fast Forward *FlatBot *Flip You Off *Froghemoth *Frozen Toast *Gary Gizzmo *GoatHammer *Godtilla *Gorange 3 *Gremlin II *Grunion *Gungnire *Half Ass N Random *Hamunaptra *Harmageddon Too *Harvey WallBanger *Havoc *Headtrimmer *Hipopononomus *Hobgoblin LTD *Horrifica *Hot Bot *Hug Wagon *Iron Eagle *Iron Soldier *I-Will-Smack-U *Jo Mama *Kegerator *Kill -9 *Killjoy *Kinetic Kill Vehicle *K.I.S.S. *Kraken *Lambo *Land Mine *Li'l Chipper *Little Slice *Lobotomizer *Lobotomy *Lock-Nut Monster *Lug Nuts *Machiavelli *Mad Cow *Maddgoth *Maggot *Malice *Maneater *Manic Aggressive *Mantis *Matts Bammer *M.I.A. *Minotaur *Mr. Roboto *Mr. Snooglepuss *Namreko 3000 *Nicebot *One Tin Soldier *Parallax *Paranoid Android *Pestilence *Purple Haze *Ramming Speed *Rampage *Rasta *Razorback *Recycler *Ripoff *Road Dot *Robo Master *Robot X *Rolling Blackout *Scrap Metal *Shockwave *Silver Bullet *Slappest *Slugger *Snap Dragon *Son of Body Parts *Sparky *Speed Bump *Spike *Spin Reaper *Spinster *Stabbim *Stinger *Stuffie *Subversive Tire *Tantrum *Tatar *Texas Stampede *The Annihilator *The Cyclonic Plague *The Doomsday Machine *The Emasculator *The Exterminator *The Midnight Project *The Vault *Thump *Tobor Rabies *Trig Terror *T.U.S.K. *Undertow *Unlicensed Chiropractor *Vermicious Kenid *Wedge-O-Matic *Weed Wacker *Wham! Bam! *Whirl Wep *W.L.O.W. *Zugzwang Teams *Hardcore Robotics *Inertia Labs *Infernolab *Operation Boilermaker *Robot Action League *Robotic Death Company *South Bay RoboWarriors *Team Boomer *Team Brown *Team Circuit Breaker *Team Coolrobots *Team Delta *Team Diablo *Team Duct Tape *Team Fatcats *Team K.I.S.S. *Team LOGICOM *Team Loki *Team Malicious *Team Minus Zero *Team Nightmare *Team Raptor *Team Robot Dojo *Team Toad *Team Vicious *Team Wetware *Team Whyachi *Team Ziggy Competitions *Long Beach 1999 *Las Vegas 1999 *San Francisco 2000 *Las Vegas 2000 *Treasure Island May 2001 *Treasure Island November 2001 *Orlando 2002 - BattleBots IQ *Treasure Island 2002 *Vallejo 2009 *Miami 2011 Notable people *Alexander Rose *Andy Sauro *Bil Dwyer *Bill Nye *Carlo Bertocchini *Charles Tilford *Christian Carlberg *Derek Young *Donald Hutson *Fon Davis *Gage Cauchois *Grant Imahara *Greg Munson *Jamie Hyneman *Jascha Little *Jason Bardis *Jim Smentowski *John Reid *Jonathan Ridder *Julio Roqueta *Lisa Winter *Reason Bradley *Sean Salisbury *Stephen Felk *Tim Green *Tony Buchignani *Trey Roski *Will Wright Episode Guide Season 1.0